The other Davenport
by krestra
Summary: What if there was another Davenport? What would happen if Donald Davenport made Adam, Chase, and Bree forget about her? Why would he do something like that to them? What happened that was so horrible that he made them forget about her? *May have AU personalities and there is an OC*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Adyna looked up. "Hewo!" She exclaimed. She was a friendly little girl at that time. She looked around and saw Chase, Bree, and Adam looking at the male.

"Who are you?" Adam asked protectively. He put his arms in front of the other three kids and pushed them behind him. He was eight and the oldest so he felt like he had to be protective over the others. The man just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm here for you four kids. You see your father wasn't very nice and kidnapped you from me." He said. All of them shook their heads not believing a word of the mans lies. Davenport wouldn't do that to them, that they knew was totally true.

"I don't believe you! The most logical thing would be for you to leave!" The six year old Chase said. He had a brave face on and anyone could tell that Chase was a genius because of the way he spoke. He was usually spiting out interesting facts or great things about people or something like a complicated math equations.

"And you shouldn't even dare to take us!" Adyna and Bree yelled. "We're stronger than we look!" Bree was seven while Adyna was five. THey all looked at each other and nodded. Adam and Chase attacked the male while Bree super sped to Davenport. Adyna teleported behind him and used her electric fingers to electrify the man.

"Addie! Go downstairs!" Adam yelled. He and Chase got pinned down for a second and then Adam threw the man off of them. "You aren't strong enough to fight me!" Adam yelled confidently.

Bree super sped back with their dad. "Adyna, Chase, Bree, Adam! Go downstairs!" Adam grabbed Chase and Bree and as Adyna teleported, the man grabbed her and they went spiraling. "Adyna!" Davenport yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! It will be longer in the next chapters! This is just the prologue for you to get used to it! I promise it will be longer and better! Now please go review! I'll update with four reviews on either Monday or Tuesday!**


	2. Nine years later

Adyna woke up excited. Finally, she would be able to go find her family. Of course it was under the pretense that her kidnapper was her father but...still. Would they remember her? Or did her real dad wipe their memories of her? The only one that would be hard for would be Adam, because he was eight when it happened. She hoped that at the very least that her dad would remember her after she made friends with her brothers and sister. Of course, the only reason she knew they went to school was Marcus. the kidnapper's son.

She heard about them through the talks between the three of them, Adyna, Marcus, and their father. They, apart from Adyna, were trying to capture them. Of course, Adyna would try to warn the Davenport's when she could without tipping Marcus off. She looked around and then went out of her capsule. She went into her closet and found jeans and a tank-top. She could finally get out of the training suit she usually wore. Marcus' dad finally told Adyna to go to school as back up for Marcus. If only he knew that she still remembered them as her family.

Adyna went out of the door and grabbed her motorcycle keys. Yes, she may be only fourteen but that didn't mean she couldn't drive. It was one of the things that Adyna got to do because she was Marcus' 'sister'. She revved the engine and put her helmet on. As she went, she saw a few teens every block looking at her with stunned faces. She guessed they saw how young she was. According to Marcus, she was the same age as Leo, the step-brother of the Davenport's. God, she couldn't wait until she saw Bree or Chase or Adam. She wondered if he was as dimwitted as Marcus said. It would make sense if he was. Just because of his power. Chase was probably annoying with all his facts and such. Bree was probably a girly girl, just because she normally liked stuff like that. Or well, when they were young.

She parked her bike and took her helmet off. She shook her black curly hair and put her hand through it. When she was sure it wasn't bad she walked inside. As soon as she did she fell to the ground for some odd reason. When she looked up she saw a boy around her age but looked really short and had darker skin.

"Leo! Why'd you do that?!" A girl's voice that sounded like Bree's yelled as she came into view. "I'm sorry, Leo probably has some mental disease." The girl glared at the boy. Leo started protesting and shaking his head as if that would make a difference. Adyna got up and smiled.

"Nothing I can't handle." Adyna said with a smile as she dusted herself off. Leo and Bree were both talking to each other about Leo's mental issues so they, at first, didn't really hear Adyna but then they turned their attention back to her.

"Adyna. are you ok?" Marcus asked concerned. Adyna mentally groaned. Why couldn't she do anything without Marcus being there? He would ruin everything! She would have to get alone with Leo or Bree or Chase or Adam and that was really hard to do with Marcus tailing her.

"Yes, Marcus, I am." Adyna said with an eye roll.

Do we know you?" Adam asked Adyna with a curious look. He had come in with Chase while the other two were bickering like brother and sister.

"No you don't. Adyna is my sister. She was with our mom until a few days ago." Marcus answered for Adyna. Adyna hated how Marcus did that. It was as if he knew she used to be a part of the Davenport family.

Leo instantly looked alarmed. "Is she as evil as you?" He asked glaring at her up and down. "I'm actually glad I pushed you now." He said rudely as he looked away from them.

Adam, Chase, and Bree slapped Leo. "Leo! Marcus and Adyna aren't evil! Why are you so bent on saying that Marcus is?" THey looked at Marcus and Adyna apologetic as Bree continued. "I'm sorry, I don't know what his problem is."

Adyna smiled. If only they knew how truly evil he was. "It's ok. No I am not evil Leo. I promise you." Marcus glared at Leo as Adyna told Leo she wasn't evil.

"Leo! Why are you so mean? And to my younger amazing not evil sister!" Marcus exclaimed. Adyna smiled, at least he got the young and the not-evil and amazing part right.

"Well Adyna, you seem great! Want to hang out with us and Leo? Even though he is being really rude." Chase said glaring at Leo. "Since some people forgot their manners, I will tell you who we are, I am Chase and this is Bree, Adam, and the mean one is Leo." Chase continued with a smile.

"Sure! And Leo, I'm sure that we can become best friends. And nice to meet you all!" Adyna said with a smile.

"I doubt it." Leo said under his breath. Adyna sighed, how could she convince Leo she was good?

"Hey Leo, go show Adyna her classes!" Bree exclaimed glaring at Leo.

"Fine." Leo resigned. "Come on this way." He led Adyna through the halls.

"I believe you." Adyna blurted when they were out of range of Marcus and such.

"What?" Leo asked surprised and confused about what Adyna meant.

"I believe you. Marcus is evil. But don't tell them that I told you that. I can get in serious trouble if He knew I told you." Adyna whispered.

"Something tells me this Him isn't Marcus." Leo commented. "But...yes! Someone knows and believes me that Marcus is evil! But...you're his sister. Does that mean you're bionic?" He asked looking at her in amazement.

"Uh...yes. I am but Marcus isn't my brother. By his father." Adyna said looking down and then back at Leo angrily.

Leo gasped and looked at her. "Evil runs in the family!" His eyes were wide. He started to smile and did a little happy dance with his pointer fingers going up and down. "I was right!"

Adyna sighed. "Yeah, you are. But can you calm down? I mean, it's nice to know if you are right or not but...still. We need to make a plan." Adyna said. She hated Marcus and his father so much.

"Plan? For what?" Leo asked. He then saw the light, and Adyna's face, and nodded. "Oh yeah! We do!"

"Ok, this is what I have so far. I will act like Marcus and when he asks why I am nice to you I will say 'I don't want him to be suspicious of me!' ANd then I will be helping you from the inside. I will give you information while they think I'm just making you think we are good."

"Sounds good. Here's some pointers..." Leo went on until the bell rang and they got up to leave for class.


End file.
